One Hell Of A Ride
by AusllyxRauraxForever
Summary: Austin Moon Is Not The Most Friendlly Person in town but when he sees ally he cant stop himself from wanting her auslly
1. The Ride

Ally's P.O.V

He was nothing like any other guy I had ever met he was cruel, disrespectful, Charming, Sexy, and attracted to me and that's how everything went wrong. Trish, Cassidy, Brooke, and I were at this college party Cassidy's band mate invited us too but I wasn't really having a good time all the girls had abandoned me and I knew nobody here. In till found him staring at me with the look of lust in his eyes but he was scary edgy so I stopped starring only to have him come up to me. Excuse me I don't think we've met before I'm Austin Moon. I started getting scared I had Heard things About Austin he sold drugs was arrested many times and if he was attracted to you then…you mines well Just kill yourself and get it over with because somehow being with him would cause you torture heard his mom overdosed because her out which is very sad but still. Hello is anyone there oh uh my name is ally, but I should really get going he grabbed my elbow wait your friends are gone do you want me to take you home No thank you I said and tried to tug my elbow but he just tightened his grip and dragged me out of the frat house unlocked his car and shoved me in which really made me scared I mean I didn't know if he was going to kill me rape me or keep captive I didn't know what was going to happen at all. He finally got in the car and only said something that scared the shit outa me

Austin's P.O.V

Buckle Up Sweetheart Its Going to Be a Hell of a Ride


	2. Screaming My Name

**I don't own Austin and ally what so ever**

Austin's P.O.V.

We were still driving I had tried to be nice but she just had this pull on me if she just would've said yes to let me walk her home we would've been okay we finally pulled up to my condo and ally was sleep considering it was a 2 hour ride I got out the car and picked ally up walking to my condo when I got to my door the old bitch next door kept staring at me "What are you staring at you old raggedy piece of shit mind your own got damn business" I was so fucking tired of shitty people staring at me. I walked in my apartment and dropped ally right on the floor she woke up groggily. "What the fuck, why would you drop me on the floor like that" "I needed you get up, so now that you're up my room is the door at the end of hall I want you butt naked in my bed with your legs wide open do you understand" She stood there silent " .UNDRESTAND." she nodded her head frightened "good now get your pretty ass in that room"

I knew she was scared but she needed to be I was going to be nice take her on a few dates then fuck her but I just couldn't wait I had to take that tight little cunt now. I walked Into the room to find her naked but under the covers when she saw me she started screaming "Please don't do this I don't want to have sex with you just let me go home" she begged I didn't listen I wanted to fuck her and I was going to fuck her and I was going to do it now. "I'm sorry sweetheart but no can do, I just have one question for you." Do you know my name? She nodded her head yes and that was all I needed "Good because you'll be screaming it by the end of the night".

Ally's P.O.V.

I was so scared I wasn't virgin I had lost that on my 17th birthday to my ex Dallas. Austin tore the covers right off me and left me exposed to him. His eyes were filled with lust and need. He licked his lips hungrily and I knew right then and there shit was about to go down. He stripped down and took a condom out of his wallet " do you have STD's by any chance" I asked " Just out of curiosity" " No, No I do not" he said while rolling a condom onto his very large dick 12inches to be exact and it was 3inches thick I was pretty sure he was gonna rip me open I really didn't but I heard the last girl he brought home with him Abagail never came back home and the cops didn't have enough evidence on him to charge him. One minute my legs were up and next thing I know he was thrusting into me. UH he was grunting but nothing else was coming out of him but me I was a hazing mess. FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK YES YES RIGHT THERE AUSTIN AUSTIN YES FUCK OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS THE SHIT…Austin I'm right there I'm right there FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK MORTHERFUCKING YESSSSS. I was done after that starting to close my eyes "you didn't think we were done right, on your hands and Knees NOW"

 **As I Said I don't own Austin and Ally and I hope you guys like the Second Chapter!**


	3. disclamer

**Hi Umm I have decided that every Tuesday Thursday and Sunday Im Going to update Im already working on my third chapter and im reall hoping that you like it umm for the people that actually sees potential in my story it would be really helpful if you guys umm told me what you guys would like to see before 7:30 pm or 6:30pm on Sunday thx Love ya**


	4. Persephone Aphrodite and Artemis

**Hi Umm SOO I kind of own the plot and don't I don't own Austin and ally annnd umm I hope you like my story byeeeee! P.S. decided to update early**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up confused tired hungry and my lower regions and then I remembered what had happened the night before I was Upset and mad that Austin had did that to me it kinda wasn't rape because I let him do it scared of what would happen if I didn't but at the same time I kinda liked it how controlling he was and how he took me it was alluring sexy but soul reaching and heartbreaking I was no virgin Mary but I still didn't want to do it with Austin Moon definitely he was a criminal suddenly two arms wrapped around me and tugged me tighter I was so scared I didn't know how to get away from him with his arms on me and I didn't know where the hell I was. I looked down at his hands and tried to pry his hands off of me but it was no use he was to strong for me out of no where I heard yelling and Austin stirring starting to wake up so I decided to try to make him think I was asleep

"Austin wake the fuck up the cops are on their way that bitch next door reported that you brought an unconscious girl here yesterday night and fucked her so hard she could hear her screams, Now I this is true you got to get rid of the bitch". Austin started to get up growling of anger of being awaken I opened my eyelids slightly to see him coming towards me he got on a knee and whispered into my ear "I know you're up bitch now get up before I cut you" I opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "How did you know" "I felt you trying to remove my arms earlier" Then I slapped him so hard his face move the other side "never ever ever call me a bitch ever again you moronic bastard I am not a dog thank you very much" I looked at his face to see he was so confused and angry "You Know what I like You, you're like a tiger bi I mean umm your like umm Persephone and umm Aphrodite and Artemis in one" "Wow did you just call me three Greek goddesses…wait isn't Persephone the queen of the underworld" "Yup" "How do you even know this shit" "I study Greek mythology" Of Course You do"

Austin's P.O.V.

I was really starting to warm up to and it seemed like she was warming up to me too and it scared me shitless because I was telling her things, things I haven't even told Dez and that scared me because I haven't been this close to any body since my dad. My dad understood me more than anybody did then that bitch alcohol she says he had brought it upon himself but we both knew she was the one that brought him to drink whether she admitted it or not. Felt like she was the one for me the person I was destined to be with no matter what but if course I would never admit that to her. " What are thinking about " "Nothing " suddenly her cheeks turned as red as a tomato and I couldn't help but stare noticing the beauty but suddenly I remember that I needed to get her out of here we were so busy talking I almost forgot that the cops were on their way. "c'mon ally I need to get you out of here before the cops come barging in and arrest me" "well how can you get arrested if nothing bad happened to me" "wait so your gonna tell them that nothing happened" she climbed On top of me and straddled my waist whispering into my ear "Stuff did happen but that's none of their business and it never will be, ok Boss Man" "Ok " " ok then now I need something to put on because if you haven't realized I'm naked" "Oh I've realized I just like you like this" she had this grin on her face as she got up and I smacked her juicy ass and she let out a moan dirt slut "My T-shirts are on the top drawer" she opened it and slipped on a random shirt and her panties the shirt covered her good though it reached up to the top of her knees but it was so damn sexy my limp cock sprung to life creating a tent in my pants and ally decided to help me out she came over to me and dropped onto her knees and pulled my boxers down slowly once they were all the way down and all 12 inches were out in the open she started at the tip licking the pre-cum of peppering kisses all over my rigid wood "Ally please" she opened her mouth and started going down swirling her tongue all around then she started sucking bobbing up and down like the good cunt she was I started hiss feeling close "That's right you little slut suck my cock like the good cunt you are, that's right, right there baby suck on that wood" and then I saw her hand go into her panties and I was done that was all I needed to set me off and ally swallowed each and every last drop of my sperm letting go with at Pop that was delicious it was a slick smooth strawberry banana smoothie and I love smoothies. I couldn't think all I could was do I pulled her up and shoved my lips onto hers massaging her tongue with mine I ran my hand down into her panties and started massaging her clit and I could tell she liked it by the way she was rubbing herself on my hand trying to get more friction I could tell she was close until someone walked in I looked up to see a man in a cops uniform ally turned her head towards the man frightened "Dad?" "Allison Marie Dawson what the hell are you doing"

 **Cliffhanger Hope you guys loved the chapter I took someone's advice and tried to slow it down my next update will be on Tuesday hope you guys like it byeo**


End file.
